1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for enclosing cable splice connections and, in particular, to an overhead splice closure which is supported on a messenger cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable splice closures typified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,101, issued to P. P. Koliss on June 16, 1959; 3,153,693, issued to D. L. Baxter et al. on Oct. 20, 1964; 3,808,353, issued to F. W. Burtelson on Apr. 30, 1974; and 3,846,575 issued to M. K. Troy on Nov. 5, 1974 utilize numerous pieceparts to support the cables and to effect an electrical connection between a messenger cable and a ground sheath in the cables to be spliced. These pieceparts must be field assembled by a craftsperson as the splice closure is hung from the messenger cable. Since this work must be performed aerially, the proliferation of pieceparts makes it an extremely tedious operation. Consequently, the installation of splice closures of this type is time consuming and therefore expensive. Moreover, because of the number of pieceparts involved, some parts may be lost or misplaced and this further increases the amount of time required to effect a splice connection between cables. In many instances if parts are lost or misplaced the installation is left uncompleted and this gives rise to future service problems.
These types of splice closures have an additional drawback in that the amount of space available for effecting the splice connections is severely limited. Because the ground connection is fixed relative to the closure, the cables must be carefully cut so the length is just right in order for the spliced connection to fit in the enclosure. This constraint on cable length gives rise to a further problem in that cable expansion and contraction caused by temperature fluctuations may rupture the ground connection between the cable sheaths and the closure.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to reduce the number of pieceparts in a cable splice closure requiring field assembly.
Another object is to configure a cable splice closure which is relatively simple to install.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable splice closure support structure which facilitates ease of access by a craftsperson.
Yet another object is to improve the closure seal against moisture, dust and the like.